Pneumatic staple drivers are widely utilized in industry for the assembly of panel sections to structural members. For example, in the mobile home industry, panelling, such as simulated wood grain panelling, is frequently utilized to finish the interiors of the mobile home sections. Staple drivers are utilized to secure the panelling to a metal or wooden frame. An experienced crew can become extremely proficient at fitting and securing panelling by this method. However, the operation of the staple driver forces the staple into the panelling and the underlying structural material with a substantial impact. The staple is driven with sufficient force that a depression is produced in the surface of the panelling. The staple itself remains visible. The staple and depression together produce an unacceptable finished appearance. Therefore, it is necessary for a second work crew to follow behind the panelling crew and fill the staple depressions with putty to level the surface of the panelling and to obscure the staple. Putty of a color closely conforming to the color of the panelling is utilized. Thus, the crew must carry a number of different putty colors to finish all of the various shades of panelling utilized by the particular manufacturer. Typically the putty is applied with a putty knife or similar implement. The worker must manually locate each staple depression and fill the depression by hand. It will be apparent that this process is highly labor intensive substantially increasing the cost of manufacture for the mobile home manufacturer. In addition, it frequently results in unfilled staple depressions which produce an unsightly appearance in the finished home.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a device which automates the puttying operation and which eliminates the necessity of a second crew to fill staple depressions. Such a device is particularly desirable where it can quickly accommodate changes in putty colors.